A Trip Down Memory Lane
by bke.21
Summary: Sun and Neptune reminisce past flings over a beer. Shout out tomy friend, tumblr use I-don-fucking-know for suggesting.
**AN: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, there would be a cum shot**

* * *

"Another cold one, Sun?"

"You're reading my mind."

I poured another pair of porters, thankful that Vale had rediscovered good beer. Not only are there local and regional breweries with some good varieties, but you can even get Sams, Blue Moons or Leinies just about anywhere.

"OK bud, how are Atlas beers like making love in a canoe?"

Sun thought for a second, then gave up. I finished, "Both are fucking close to water."

We both took a good draw on the porters. Sun smiled, which was good to see; he was slowly recovering from the loss of his wife of thirty years - a stroke took her last year. I was in the same boat, but mine died in a car accident five years ago.

Sun said, "Hey, did you see that blonde walking down the street when we got here? Holy shit, man...".

"Yeah, she lives around the corner, and you should see the dipshit husband she has. Go figure. He must be good in bed or something, he sure isn't rich. Actually he looks like a guy I knew from high school, except younger." Another pause, longer this time, while I thought of that guy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh that guy I knew from high school."

"Good friend?"

I hesitated, trying to decide how much of the story I was going to tell. I figured that I could tell Sun anything. "Guy's name was Mark. More than a friend, actually. Did you ever experiment with other boys?"

Sun replied, "Didn't every boy? Or almost all of us?"

"Yeah, until we got access to pussy." That was good for a good laugh from both of us.

"Well, Mark was the last boy I messed around with. We kinda kept in touch for a while, but faded apart in time."

Now it was Sun's turn to confess. "I had a regular thing going for a while with my brother, then with a neighbor."

For me, "I didn't do stuff with other boys often, or a lot of them. But we did almost everything that was doable."

Sun told me their progression. He and his brother had played with themselves, then each other, for a year or so. "It really was just experimentation, seeing what felt good, maybe a bit of doing something we weren't supposed to do. We'd take our pants down and look at each other's stiffies. I was about 13 and he was 11, and I had just started to have orgasms, but not with him."

I offered, "Similar with me. A friend invited me for a sleepover, and he introduced me to playing around. He had a little dick, maybe about 3", but he liked to do oral. So he taught me to give blow jobs. Neither of us had orgasms, hell, not even any pubic hair, but it was fun anyway."

Sun went on with his tale. "Well, one time my brother and I were playing with each other, and I lost it and came in his hand. I think that was a tad too involved for him, he didn't want to do anything sexual after that."

Curiosity was getting the best of me. "Did he have a smaller dick than you?"

"Yeah, but it was nice; smooth, hard, nice color, just a little bit curved. Mine was bigger, but pretty normal for a 13-year old - almost adult sized."

It was similar with me, and I reminisced about my friend thinking I was so big, when I was really just normal sized. But I went on with my tale. "We got caught fooling around once, so we decided to not see each other for a while and let things cool off. We never did go back to messing around."

"I was talking to a neighbor a few months later," Sun added. He asked me if I liked to play with myself, and I said yes. We started playing with each other after that. He found out that he really liked to suck cock and get sucked, so that's what we did."

Curious again, I asked, "Was he big? I started playing around with a neighbor, and he was bigger than the other guy, but still smaller than me. I had no trouble fitting him in, but he had to work at it with me."

"He was about as long as me, but thicker. It took some practice to be able to do him, but I got the hang of it."

All of this talk was starting to turn me on. I was going to have to take care of that little problem later. But I continued anyway.

"We didn't come in each other's mouths - did you?"

"Not normally, we didn't like the taste of it. But if one of us got carried away once in a while, it was ok."

I added that "My neighbor and I would sneak off somewhere once in a while. We'd suck each other to a near-cum, then finish each other off with a hand job. He had a nice dick, smooth and trim. I really liked to look at it, play with it and suck it too. I'm surprised we didn't do that more than a few times, it was tough to find opportunities."

I took a long draw on the brew and continued, "I don't remember how Mark and I hooked up, I think we both had played around with my first friend. But Mark was the only guy who I swapped sperm with. Neither of us had taken it in the mouth or given it, so we decided to try that."

Now Sun was curious. "So, you said that you were average-sized... How about Mark?"

"Truth be told... we were both about 6 1/2 inches. I was a hair longer, he was a bit thicker. It was the first time with a man-sized cock for either of us, so it took a bit of practice to get the hang of it."

"It was like that with my neighbor too. But I really got to like it. I'm kind of surprised that I haven't had a man since then, but having pussy was better, and I was always faithful."

"Sun, you're a good guy. I always was faithful too, but I have to admit that the memories make good fantasies." The next pause was really quiet and intense. I knew that I had a major hard-on, and I suspected that Sun did too.

We looked each other straight in the eye, and Sun spoke first: "Look, I've got major wood, do you want to jerk off together?"

Thinking that I did, and then some, I countered, "I'd rather trade hand jobs."

"You're on!"

But I had an idea too. "Wait a minute." I went for my camera, and when I returned, I told Sun, "Take your clothes off, nice and slow, and one piece at a time. While he took his t-shirt off, I took a photo of his muscular chest, with a close-up of his nipple.

Now, a guy's nipples never did much for me, but seeing him getting naked and thinking of what was to come, I had the urge to suck on his. When his shirt was off, that's what I did - and was surprised that it was a turn-on for both of us. Sun and I both moaned at the same time. Sun moaned again as my hand slid down and felt for the lump in his pants.

God this was turning me on.

Sun took the camera and told me to start undressing. I took off my shirt, with Sun taking a couple of shots, then he told me to face away and take down my pants. I gave him the whole show and pulled off my underwear at the same time. That made Sun say, "Oh man, hold it right there..." while he took a couple of my ass. "Now turn around real slow and show me that rod."

My cock was rock-hard and sticking straight out, and when I turned around, Sun almost dropped the camera. Then he started taking pictures of my meat, and saying "It's been so long since I saw a hard cock." He put the camera down, and reached for my balls with one hand and my dick with the other, and started stroking me.

I couldn't help saying, "Ahh, God that feels good. It's been a long time since a guy stroked me like that." He carried on for a few minutes, and the feeling just slowly got better the whole time.

Then I started getting the urge to touch him. "Take off your pants, Sun. I want to see that hard cock that I felt before." He stood up and slowly unzipped, then popped his rod out the top of his underwear. His handsome shaft was sleek looking, and he exposed it all by pulling off his clothes.

Now, seeing a hard cock in the flesh for the first time in 40 years was an experience I'll never forget. I reached over and traced the veins running up and down the shaft, which made Sun throb. That made me throb too. Sun grabbed my cock, and we stood there running our hands up each other's shafts. I pressed on his chest to sit him down, and knelt in front of him for a better view. I looked at him from the front, both sides, looking up from low, all the while lightly touching his rod and reaching to squeeze his butt cheek with the other hand. I moved back to looking at him straight on, and slowly moved in closer, then took a tentative lick around his head. I loved the sensation of contact with his cock, and Sun laid his head back and moaned. "Oh, suck it. Please!"

He took my head in his hands and directed me down. I opened up and put his fat dick in my mouth, and all the memories came back in a flash, all three of the guys that I had blown, but better; now I had a man's cock in my mouth and started to give him a proper sucking.

Sun reached down and touched my nipples, then ran his fingertip up and over my neck. I was busy sliding my mouth up and down his cock, and gently rolling his balls around in my hand. I loved the way his head felt on my tongue. Every little while, I would stop my movement and suck hard, then come off for a moment and lick his head, then I would put my lips back around the head and start feeling his head on my tongue again. I needed some stimulation too, and I reached down with the other hand and squeezed my own meat.

"You need some help with that thing, big guy?" Sun asked. I didn't need for him to suggest it twice. I took my mouth off his shaft and stood up in front of him, and Sun sat up on the chair. I looked down to see him looking at my dick, then touching it at the base, then reaching around it and squeezing. That brought on a big throb from me. I could look past Sun and see that his cock was throbbing too. I touched him on the back of his head, and he took the hint and moved in on my meat. He wasted no time, taking me in far right away and holding me steady in his mouth. Having a hot, wet mouth on my cock was fabulous, especially after he started moving again. Sun blew me for about five minutes, all the while I was breathing harder, sometimes with a moan escaping my lips.

Then he got off me and asked, "Do me again, I'm wanting to shoot a load." While I got back on my knees, he said, "I'll warn you..."

"Thanks, and I'm going to make that load gush for you" while I squeezed his cock. I went back onto him, slowly but steadily moving my head up and down on his shaft. I loved the feel of it sliding over my lips and tongue. As I sped up, I would give it a suck, but when he started rocking his hips, I knew it was time to bring out the power suck. I slowed down, but increased my suction and started going helmet to pubes with my mouth. Sun started making guttural sounds, which was my cue to roll my tongue around on the sensitive underside. Sun responded by going, "Ahh, oh, oh, ahhhhh now!"

In one motion, I got off his dick, spit on my hand and started pumping his cock. In only a few seconds, Sun stiffened up his back and said, "Ahhhhh, OH, OH..." and I felt his cock pulse just as his streams of cum shot out of his cock. They landed on his abs, making a royal mess of him. Sun put his head back and slowly relaxed. After a minute, he said, "Man, I had forgotten how good that could feel."

I was wanting to cum soon, and told him so. Sun pushed me back and I stood up, with my hard cock pointing right at his mouth. He told me, "I hope this makes you feel as good as you did for me," then immediately put his mouth on my cock. I loved watching it disappear in his mouth, while the pleasure of warm flesh on it started making me hotter. Sun gave me the same treatment as I gave him, sucking to increase the pressure and gradually moving farther and faster on my shaft.

When he reached up and started playing with my balls, I could feel my climax starting to work, and told him that "it won't be long, guy", to which he put his other hand around the base of my cock, making a ring, and moving it around on me. That was doing it, I felt my climax starting to steamroll its way up, and as it built

I told him, "Now, man!" He took his head off my cock and used the spit already there to pump me, hard and strong. I felt myself going over the top and cried out, "aaahhhAAAAAAAA" - and looked down to see my cum squirting out of my head and all over Sun's chest. I got weak in the knees, and after several hard shots, I collapsed to my knees, with Sun guiding me down, and taking my face in his hands. We kissed, a hot, intense kiss, and I fell onto him. we laid there in the greatest afterglow we'd had in years.


End file.
